Do You Think About Me?
by anabelgem14
Summary: Sometimes people change. We grow up. We grow apart. We forget who got us to where we are. And when they come back, it's hard to realize why we ever let them get away from us in the first place. Rated strong T for very suggestive themes.


**Hey guys, anabelgem14 here! This is just another one shot about Austin and Ally. I don't own Austin and Ally, or the song used, Do You Think About Me by Carrie Underwood. Great song. Read and Review please.**

* * *

Ally remembered the night. It was September, a hot and sticky Saturday evening, and she and Austin were laying on a blanket in a field off of Highway 90. Austin's truck was parked under a tree a little ways away.

They had wanted to get away from the city lights, from the ever-present fan world that Austin had to deal with. From Trish's watching gaze and Dez's crazy antics. Ally had remembered coming here with her mother when she was little. She'd wanted to bring Austin here ever since she'd met him, and the night seemed perfect.

* * *

_"It's kind of chilly," She said, secretly hoping for a chance to get closer to him. _

_ "Well, come here, then," She scooted next to him, and she could feel his warmth through his flannel shirt._

_ "Thanks," she said quietly._

_ They were both trying to avoid the situation- both of them alone, far away from any civilization. The air was thick with tension. Ally knew she was in love with Austin. Austin knew it, too, thanks to Trish's big mouth. She had been really surprised when he'd said yes to their outing. Ally didn't know what Austin felt. It was killing her._

_ "Austin..." She started, when a sharpj rumble of thunder sounded overhead. It caused Ally to jump, landing on top of Austin._

_ "I'm so sorry." She was humiliated, her face the color of a fresh red rose._

_ "Don't apologize," he said softly, placing a hand on her back to stop her from moving._

_ Ally was frozen. She was sure he could feel her heart beating in hyper-speed. _

_ "Wh...Why not?" She had trouble getting her words out, and felt the need to place a lock of her hair into her mouth. But her body was frozen, too._

_ "I like it." Austin's voice was sttrong. He was confident enough that his hand pressed harder against her back. Before Ally had time to take a breath, Austin's lips were on hers. _

_Ally's fingers moved to tangle in Austin's wavy blonde locks, and Austin's hands ghosted across Ally's hips._

_ Another crack of thunder startled the two. Austin groaned and pulled away. "Ally, I'm sorry. I just had to see..." He trailed off. Ally rolled off of him and tried to catch her breath. She'd dreamed of their first kiss ever since she'd met him, and actually experiencing it was soemthing she wouldn't soon forget._

_ "Don't apologize," She choked out, repeating his words. Austin chuckled._

_ And then the rain started. It wasn't gradual, it was a sudden, flip-a-switch, torrential downpour._

_ Austin shot up. "Go to the truck." At first he was frantic, but Ally saw his body relax. "Don't want something as sweet as you to get ruined."_

_ Ally sat there, dumbfounded, until Austin waved a hand in front of her face._

_ "Oh, right, sorry." Austin chuckled, and Ally pulled herself to her feet._

_ Ally ran to the truck, with Austin behind her, dragging the blanket. Once they were inside the cab, they both shared a look- and burst out laughing. For Ally, it was a way to both calm herself down and to clear thew air of the intimate moment they had just shared. _

_ Ally's head came to rest on Austin's shoulder, and his arm snaked around her. Ally looked up at him. And he was kissing her again. Ally figured he was in love with her, too. She gave her heart away to him in that instant, and they could both feel the mood in the air chance as Ally's hands went to play with the collar of Austin's shirt. He pulled her into his lap. His tongue traced her bottom lip, and Ally sighed. Ausitn's hands came to rest at the hem of Ally's shirt, and he pulled back._

_ "Ally, I love you. And you have no idea how much I want you right now. You don't know how sexy you look with wet hair. But I love you, and I'm willling to wait."_

_ Ally didn't know what to say. For one, her heart was swelling because Austin had just professed his love for her. For two, she realized exactly what kind of situation they were in._

_ "Austin, I... I don't want to wait." They were both 17, and they had just started their senior year of high school. She wasn't sure what the consequences with Trish and her father would be, if they even found out, but she was sure that she loved Austin._

_ "You're sure?" He looked so concerned for her well-being, it was truly heart warming. She nodded, and he smiled. And then he kissed her again. Outside of the truck, the thunder rolled on and the rain came stronger._

* * *

Ally tried to remember exactly how much love she had felt and given that night. But it was a had-to-be-there moment. She remembered how amazing her senior year was with Austin by her side, and getting her acceptance letter to Stanford (who just had to have her for musical composition and offered her a full scholarship). She remembered standing in the airport, holding onto Austin like there was no tomorrow. Austin was going to stay in Miami, in order to be close to his fan-base. It was hard to say goodbye, but they'd promised to make it work.

That promise was broken within the first year. Ally wrote, called, texted, e-mailed, but it was hard on different coasts. They hadn't gone out fighting, or screaming. Ally had been crying and Austin was close to it. Ally promised to come back to Miami after school. And then she met Blake.

The only reason he caught her eye in the first place was that he looked almost identical to Austin. Same blonde, hair, lanky yet muscular build, and striking blue eyes.

They stood talking about majors and classes, and then when he'd asked asked her to "get coffee sometime," she'd seem a glint of hope in his eyes, like the one Austin held every so often. And she'd accepted.

It turned out that he could play guitar, and he asked Ally to write him a song or two. But she'd refused. Truth be told, she was only Austin's songwriter, and his alone. Ally never told Blake about Austin, and he never asked. But she knew that he could tell that her heart wasn't in it. They hadn't even shared a kiss before he broke it off.

Now, five years later, a nervous Ally stood in the Mall of Miami, ready to perform a song. She had written this song on the plane coming home. It was her father's 50th birthday, and he swore that if she missed this one, then he wouldn't forgive her. Of course, he was joking, but it still stung. And so she booked the flight. Trish, although they hadn't talked for a long time, called as soon as Mr. Dawson told her Ally was coming to town. Trish had set up the concert , although Ally hadn't ever really gotten over her stagefright. She just kept up hope that maybe Austin would be there. That just maybe he would hear her perform.

The announcer called her name, and she walked out onto the stage. Taking her seat at the piano, she contemplated on whether or not to take a peek into the audience. She decided against it, and instead spoke into the microphone and started down at the piano.

"Hi. My name is Ally Dawson. I wrote this song for someone very close to me. I hope he's here today."

* * *

_That first cold September night_  
_You were the blanket holding me tight_  
_You were kissing me and the years stood still_  
_You said we don't have to; I said I will, yeah_

_We ran in when the thunder came_  
_You told me sugar melts in the rain_  
_Don't want to watch our love go to waste_  
_So we ran inside for it was too late_  
_Oh I, Oh I'm not even trying_  
_Oh I, Oh I, but I can't stop smiling, yeah_

_Do you think about me_  
_Like I think about you_  
_Do you think about me_  
_Like I think about you,_

_I moved on to another town_  
_Wrote you letters till the ink ran out_  
_When the clouds rolled in_  
_I grabbed the keys_  
_And played that song that we used to sing_

_I met a boy a lot like you_  
_It's funny how he used to sing it too_  
_But he always just a little out of key_  
_So much different than you and me_  
_Oh I, Oh I'm not even trying_  
_Oh I, Oh I but I can't stop smiling, yeah_

_Do you think about me_  
_Like I think about you_  
_Do you think about me_  
_Like I think about you,_  
_Oh, yeah_

_Sometimes I wonder if you wonder_  
_What it could have been like_  
_When you're sitting there drinking coffee_  
_Are you thinking of me_  
_When it's thundering and raining outside_  
_Oh I, oh I'm not even trying_  
_Oh I, oh I but I can't stop smiling_  
_Oh I, oh I, it's sendin' me flying_  
_Oh I, oh I but I can't stop smiling_

_Do you think about me_  
_Like I think about you_  
_Do you think about me_  
_Like I think about you,_  
_Do you think about me_

* * *

Ally looked through the crowd, but she couldn't see his face. She only hoped that he heard her song.

Later on that day, Ally was walking through Sonic Boom, looking at all of the things her father had changed since she'd been gone. She strolled up the stairs, and looked into the practice room. It was exactly the same. Even the 'Employees Only' sign on the door was untouched. She smiled, and went to sit down on the old piano bench. She played a simple chord, and was about to play a more complex song when she heard a throat clear at the door.

And there he was.

The person that caused her love. And heartbreak. And memories. The best memories.

"Hey." He stood quietly, not moving. He was older, his signature hair chopped short. His blue eyes darker. His face and muscles more defined. But it was still him. The same old Austin. She looked older too, and she was older. Her body had filled out, her cheeks becoming sharper. Her hair was grown out, down to the middle of her back. But all in all, they were the same teenagers who fell in love in a field and made love in a truck. Who fell apart two thousand miles away.

"How've you been?" She stood, and walked slowly over to him. There was still space, and it was uncomfortable. It wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"I've been okay. You?" His voice was still like honey to her ears.

"I've had better days."

"Haven't we both?" Ally chuckled at this.

"The days filled with you were the best." Ally whispered. She wasn't sure he'd heard her, but his face told her he had.

"Ally, what happened?" He reached out, his hand lightly resting on her arm.

"Life happened. We grew apart. School happened. Too much work, too much career."

"I wish it hadn't happened." He said so quietly it was probably more for himself than for her.

"What hadn't? Growing up? Or growing apart?"

This made him chuckle, and Ally's heart almost gave out. He still had the same laugh.

"Both. That night was absolutely amazing. In the truck..." His eyes were far away, and his hand dropped from Ally's arm.

"Austin. You know what they say?" She had a plan forming in her head, and she took his hand.

"What?"

"If you truly love something, set it free." Austin knew the quote- they had said it to eachother many times before Ally had gone off the college. His smile returned.

"I heard your song. I did think about you, Ally. Every day. I didn't even date anyone else. You were the one for me, Ally. You still are."

The kiss they shared following those words was to be compared to nothing. The way Austin held her. The way Ally whispered his name. The feeling of Austin's hand on the small of her back as he led her to his apartment. The way Ally's heart skipped too many beats to be healthy when Austin whispered that he wasn't ever going to let her go away again. Nothing compared.


End file.
